


Promises

by Yomidark



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship (sorta), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Subaru carried a heavy burden. Mitsuomi tried to make it lighter.
Relationships: Mimura Subaru/Ochi Mitsuomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Promises

They had a simple pact: Subaru was going to get them to the spring tournament, and Mitsuomi was going to give it his all as their manager.

This had meant of course that Subaru was carrying the whole team’s expectations on his shoulders, as well as his own dream.

Mitsuomi wanted to help relieve that burden.

“You – Ah! - are a bit feisty today,” Subaru said with a snort, his hand resting on Mitsuomi’s head, digging into his hair.

“You did well,” he mumbled. Sitting between the other’s legs, he was far too focused on the task in front of him. The other’s cock between his fingers, his lips soft on it, dropping small kisses over the growing shaft.

“Because you were watching, of course.” He puffed his chest out proudly, his fingers playing with loose strands of hair. He gazed downward, observing the other with mild curiosity.

His lips switched for his tongue, a sudden lash making Subaru moan.

 _He likes when I use my tongue._ The way he could send the team’s ace over the edge with a simple lash of tongue made Mitsuomi feel oddly proud.

He didn’t back down. He repeated his movement, the wetness of his tongue sending the Subaru slightly over the edge every time, his cock growing stiffer between his fingers.

They had been doing this for a while now. Mitsuomi insisted in making Subaru feel good, and Subaru was far too happy to oblige.

They hadn’t really done much apart from that. Subaru had offered initially to do stuff for him, but Mitsuomi quickly shut him down. He was doing this to help the other feel good and relax, so Mitsuomi didn’t want the Subaru to concern himself with his body.

_It’s not like we are in a relationship._

“Hey, Mitsuomi, I’m thinking…” Subaru’s hand left his head, to rest on the bed. “We should have sex.”

It was a good thing he wasn’t actually blowing him at that moment, or Mitsuomi felt like he would have choked on it.

“Yeah, I mean… You are always doing this for me, I want to do something for you. I think sex could feel good for both for us. I’m sure I’ll be good at it.”

“A-Are _you_ _sure_?” His face lifted upward, cheeks burning as their eyes met.

“Yeah, I mean...” Subaru didn’t waver. “I feel like if it’s with you, I can give it my all.”

“What that supposed to mean!?

He reached for Mitsuomi’s hand, pulling him upward, so they could stare at each other. Subaru’s lips curled upwards, his usual smile forming.

It was almost irritating, the way he could just say and do things, and make Mitsuomi feel things.

“… I’ll give it to you,” Mitsuomi murmured.

“Uh?”

“If you get us to the final round of the spring tournament, I’ll give you my virginity.”

Subaru let the other’s hand go. “I don’t need even need to win it, then? Do you have so little faith in me?”

Mitsuomi stood up. “Then, if you win it… I guess I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?” Subaru snickered, grinning at him.

“… Anything.” Mitsuomi repeated firmly, reaching for the other’s hand. His fingers hesitated before finally holding it.

“Then what if we make it a match thing? For every win I get…” Subaru stopped talking and his hands reached out instead, capturing the other’s fingers in his. It was almost as if he could feel the other’s hesitation

Mitsuomi sighed. “You really want to have it all, don’t you? Alright.”

“And I already won once, right?”

“I suppose so, yeah.”

“Then,” Subaru closed his eyes, letting silence fall in anticipation. “I want your first kiss.”

“Stupid.”

Mitsuomi’s lips were already on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I struggle a bit writing this one... I wanted to portray their relationship differently from Yuni and Haijima. I kinda wanted them to have sex at first (They have been doing this for a while, they are certainly ready! And Subaru in bed is probably... a lot) but then I realize the whole "promise" thing they had, so I decide to tie them doing to it... but Subaru is too cooky to just be content with that, and tried to get more. Of course Mitsuomi was hoping for that. :D
> 
> What do you guys think will Subaru ask to Mitsuomi?


End file.
